catslivesinthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
FeatherClan (rp)
This Clan belongs to Jaymoon If you would like to make a rp cat then fill out this form in the comments. Name: Description: Rank: Personality: Other: (this is optional) Featherclan :Welcome to Featherclan! We are cats who have downy and soft fur. We live in birches and oaks. We hunt mice, vole, rabbits, and squirrels. We can catch a deer in mid greenleaf if we're lucky. Current Events :Right in the beginning of a hard leaf-bare :Whitespots is sick with whitecough, along with Lionpaw Allegiances Leader :Featherstar - a blue-gray battle-scarred tom with torn ears with scars on them, long legs, and broad shoulders. He is easily offended, humorous, kind, sarcastic and warm-hearted.Mate Whitespots(Featherstorm) Deputy :Twilightbreeze - a brown tom with fur like the breeze. He is wise, relaxed, nice and loyal (Flamefur) Medicine Cat :Shadowripple - old brown tabby tom with a white chest paws and black tipped ears and a graying muzzle. Gentle and kind, but firm when it comes to injuries and sickness (Jaymoon) Medicine Cat Apprentice :Brambleheart - a large silver tabby tom with blue eyes and one ear is cut off halfway. He is very kind and affectionate (JediForJesus) Warriors :Bramblefur - a large ginger tom with blue eyes. He is brave, outgoing and authorative Apprentice Lionpaw''(JediForJesus)'' :Clovertail - white she-cat with green eyes. Usually sweet and good natured. (Jaymoon) :Swiftwillow - a silver she-cat with black spots. She is kind and loving (Berryflower123) Apprentices :Lionpaw - a brown tom with brown eyes. He is shy, kind and compassionate Mentor Bramblefur (Jaymoon) Queens :Whitespot - tanish-brownish she-cat, with black legs, ears and tail, and white paws, chest, and a white spot above her nose, and brown eyes. She is outgoing and fun Mate Featherstar(Jaymoon) Kits :Mosskit - a white tabby she-kit with beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She is active and energetic, yet slightly unwilling to try new things. :Kestrelkit - a blue gray tabby tom. He is funny, sarcastic, and quick to argue. :Shadekit - a small dark gray tom with black ear tips and dark blue eyes. He is shy, humorous, and gentle. He is very protective of his littermates though. :Goldenkit - a large golden tom with amber eyes. He is outgoing funny and he gets along with everybody. (Featherstorm) :Silverkit - a small pretty silver white tabby she-kit with beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She is sweet kind outgoing and active. She loves to wrestle with her littermates, and even though she looks dainty, she's fierce, and she surprises everyone about how she fights. (Jaymoon) Elders :Bluefeather - an old gray tabby she-cat with a blue tint in her fur, and blue eyes. She is brave, kind and forgiving (User:JediForJesus) RPG Twilightbreeze was the new deputy.He has always dreamed of being deputy."Bramblefur Come with me, we need to go hunting." Flamefur ---- Bramblefur was asleep, but woke up from the sound of Twilightbreeze's meow. "Coming..." he mewed sleepily. JediForJesus ---- "Ask Lionpaw if he wants to come its good for his training."He ordered. Flamefur ---- Bramblefur nodded. He turned to the Apprentice's den. "Lionpaw," he shouted. "It's time for training!" JediForJesus ---- Lionpaw trudged towards the camp entrance, coughing every now and then. Jaymoon12 ---- Borrowing Shadowripple and Whitespots Featherstar ran into the medicine cat den panting heavily. "Have any kits came yet?" he asked. "No, of course not Featherstar," Shadowripple replied. "Sorry Shadowripple," he said sympathetically. Whitespots gave a loud shriek and began to chew harder on the catmint leaf she had in her mouth. "Why a cat mint leaf," asked a very confused Featherstar. "Too help calm her". Whitespots gave another shriek, and a fluffy dark golden brown tabby kit fell into the nest with Whitespots. "A tom," purred Featherstar. "Lets name him Goldenkit," purred Whitespots, as the kit began to suckle and squirm. "Whatever you want," purred Featherstar. Shadowripple put his paw on Whitespots's flank. "Three more. Push Whitespots, push." Whitespots gave a massive heave, causing Featherstar to bristle. Another kit, this one a a beautiful white she-kit with silver patches. "This one can be Mosskit," said Whitespots wincing. Featherstar tried to move toward her, but Shadowripple stuck his tail in front of him, blocking his way. "When she's finished," Shadowripple snapped. Featherstar began to snarl but moved back. "Just a couple more pushes, and it'll all be over," Shadowripple mewed more gently. A few more pushes later, and Featherstar was a father to four strong toms, and two beautiful she-kits. Featherstar had got to name the last three kits, giving the large blue gray tabby tom the name Kestrelkit, and the small gray tom with darker ears and paws Shadekit, and the small, silver white tabby she-kit Silverkit."They're beautiful," purred Whitespots. "Congratulations you two," sighed Shadowripple. Featherstorm ---- Brambleheart came over to help Shadowripple. "What can I do?" he asked. JediForJesus ---- Shadowripple looked at him, sudden remembrance in his eyes. "I'm sorry Brambleheart, she's finished." Jaymoon12 ---- "Bramblefur keep training with Lionpaw I'm gonna go back to camp." Bramblefur nodded.He dropped the two mice he caught.He suddenly heard noises in the nursery. He padded in. "Whats happening?"he asked. Flamefur ---- "Whitespots had her kits!" exclaimed Brambleheart. JediForJesus ---- He gasped."Oh they're beautiful!"he said.He looked at Featherstar and Whitespots."Congratulations Featherstar and Whitespots"He said. Flamefur ---- "Thank you Brambleheart" Featherstar said, touching his nose to the young warriors. "I knew when I gave you the name "heart" that you would use it in bravery, as well as compassion." Featherstar chuckled as Brambleheart shuffled his paws in embarrassment. Featherstorm ---- "Thank you, Featherstar," Brambleheart exclaimed shyly. He bowed to his leader, then shuffled off to his den. JediForJesus ---- "Shadowripple?" Mewed the soft voice of Whitespots, but Shadowripple noticed it was tinged with fear. "What is it Whitespots?" He called. "Goldenkit's not breathing right!" Her voice rose up into a wail. Shadowripple ran towards her, and started to work on the tiny tom. After many moments, he sighed with relief. "He's allright now. No worries, it was just a late lung function" (I just made this up I don't know if it really happens) 02:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bluefeather padded over to Bramblefur. "Bramblefur." Bramblefur lifted his head up. "It wasn't your fault!" "But he's my apprentice! I'm responsible for him!" he demanded. Bluefeather glanced at Bramblefur before padding back to the Elder's den. Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 12:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Clovertail sighed. She looked at Shadowripple. "Is it greencough? I'll get some catmint after the storm." Shadowripple looked a little relieved. "Thank you. I just hope the storm lifts." Whitespots's coughing sounded worse. Shadowripple grimly looked toward the nursery. I must leave. Featherstar has to figure out what to fl with the kits. They might tat greencough from thief mother, but they need milk." Shadowripple shook his head grimly, then padded towards the nursery with feverfew leaves. Jaymoon 22:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Cats Category:Clans